


No rest for the wicked

by SalaTrash



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaTrash/pseuds/SalaTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a strange town the Winchesters and Castiel find themselfs in</p>
            </blockquote>





	No rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> The Welcome to Night Vale Fandom is spreading like wildfire over here and it only took me a day to infect my lovely WaywardShippers.  
> And after 3 days I wrote a fic.  
> Those to let themselfs combine so easily.  
> I mean, come on, angels? (They do not exist!) and a Man in a TAN Jacked?  
> Plleasseee it screamed "Crossover" And I've seen I'm not the onlyone

The Impala came to a rumbling stop and Dean turned out the radio, cutting of the last bits of a monotonous voice whispering “Goodnight Night Vale, good night.”

He looked at his brother who was staring outside the window, eyes moving over a sign on a giant obsidian wall, telling people not to approach the Dogpark.

“What is wrong with this town? I have never seen so much supernatural activity anywhere else. It’s like we didn’t stop the Apocalypse, more like, it packed it bags and moved town.”  
“Yeah and get this” Sam mumbled “The people of this town obviously don’t care at all”  
While he said that, a boy with two heads walked along the board walk, chatting with two you cheerleader who giggled like 12 year old school girls, you could practical see hearts flying around their heads.

“Okay, uhm, we should probably get some more infos, where is Cas?” Sam asked looking around the Impala, searching for the angel that normally was hanging out on the back seat, throwing longing glances in his brothers direction.

“I already send him out to take a look around town, thought that would go a lot faster then actually leaving the car, I really don’t want to take one step into this city. I have the urge to gank everything that shows up, really”

Right in that moment the flutter of wings was heard and Castiel, angel of the lord, appeared in the back of the car, looking quite disshelved and rumpled.  
“Hello Dean, Sam” his low voice was the usual gravely rumble but somehow it sounded a bit distressed.

“What’s going on Cas? You could gather anything? And where have you been so long?”

Dean had turned his head in Cas direction and was squinting at him, his lips in a tight line at seeing the angel in some kind of discomfort.

“I apologise” Cas started “I was hold up by…by an old woman, she asked me to change a light bulb on her front porch, calling me Erika, and saying that I shouldn’t listen to the City council and their rambling about angel not being real and not being trust worthy.”

“What…what the hell is going on with this town for fucks sake?” Dean brushed his hands over his face, looking quite lost and disgruntled.  
“I think it is time that we visit the only sane person in this town, well sane as far as we could gather through that radio broadcast.” Sam sight and rolled down the window of the Impala, letting the hot dessert air into the car.  
“What was his name again?” Dean glared at the open window, mourning the death of the cold air from the a/c.  
“I think it was something along the line of ‘Carlos the Scientist’ with his beautifull hair…” Sam grimaced.  
“Yeah okay, I guess lets roll, before that town takes its toll on the only person that could tell us whats going on here”  
With that, Dean turned the key in the ignition and the Impala came to life, rolling down the street, passing by a Subway without doors, Big Ricos Pizza and strange lights flickering above an Arbys. And if the sun set 10 minutes before it actually should, they didn’t notice it.


End file.
